1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat sinks, and particularly to a heat sink with flexible heat dissipation fins and having a good adaptability to different electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units) generate more and more heat required to be dissipated immediately. Conventionally, heat sinks are used to remove the heat generated by the electronic components.
A typical heat sink includes a base and a plurality of heat dissipation fins extending upwardly and perpendicularly from the base. The heat dissipation fins are flat-shaped and rigid. A size of the heat sink can not be changed in use unless be destroyed. However, different electronic devices usually have different shapes and sizes, and thus a space of each electronic device for accommodating the heat sink is different from that of other electronic devices. Therefore, the heat sink with a changeless size can only be used in one special electronic device, which causes an inferior adaptability to the heat sink.
For the said reasons, a heat sink which can overcome the described shortcomings is desired.